fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nitro-Flamed
Nitro-Flamed is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. It is a crossover with the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon franchises, focusing on Crash and his friends visiting Spyro at the Dragon Realms for the Grand Prix. It was released on August 30, 2019. Characters *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Spyro *Sparx *Hunter *Bianca *Elora *Professor *Blink *Tomas *Astor *Magnus *Titan *Cho Lei *Ragnar *Red *Dr. Neo Cortex *N. Brio *N. Gin *Dingodile *N. Tropy *Pinstripe Potoroo *Ripto *Crush *Gulp *Gnasty Gnorc *Fake Crash Transcript (Aku Aku show up to the black screen) *Aku Aku: Warning! The following crossover contain spoilers for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled for one of the Grand Prixs. If you haven't played the game, you will not understand the references. But if you do, you will know what the references are. If you haven't played the game, i suggest you to play the game before reading the story. In that case, enjoy the show. NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION (The news is on, reporting with Chick and Stew on the latest events of the team racing grand prix) *Announcer: Live from the Wumpa Islands, reporting with Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. *Chick: Good morning ladies and gentleman. This month's Grand Prix is a prehistortic blast with the dinosaur. *Stew: Some deformed bandicoot tried to mess with time and gave every dinosaur a bushy eyebrow. *Chick: Like what a scientist said, "You can't change the past, but you can change the future." *Stew: That's right Chick. We are now done with Back N. Time. Right now, we have discovered a new world which is known as the Dragon Realms. *Chick: This dimension is best known for all the collectable gems in their storage and chests. Also, they got portals working for everyone in the universe. *Stew: Be prepared. We got Hurricane Season coming. *Chick: Boom! Make sure you get a lot of water and food if you live close to one of the hurricane areas of the world. You don't wanna miss this month's Grand Prix at the new world. *Stew: We already have phones and they can watch it on live. *Chick: Anyways. Be sure to watch the race on live and never cooked an dinosaur egg on a burned stove. (In the prehistoric times, Crash and Coco are playing with Baby Crash and Baby Coco as Crunch ride on Baby T. in the path of the jungle) *Crunch: Whoa! Dang, slow down Baby T. *Baby T.: Ta ta he! *Crunch: You look like a big lizard who want to race to the end of the lake. *Baby T.: *growls* *Crunch: I'm just playing with you. All jokes aside. *Baby T.: *annoyed* (Aku Aku show up with Crash and Coco while babysitting their baby counterparts) *Aku Aku: Ah, there is a baby party going on. *Crash: Ah. *Baby Crash: Oompa ta. *Coco: Do you want to take another selfie? *Baby Coco: Oh da. *Coco: No more selfies? Okay, that's enough photos to capture for now. *Baby Coco: Ah. *Aku Aku: Guys, we gotta go. It's a wrap-up for everyone in the Grand Prix event. *Coco: We gotta go? Aw, these babies are so cute that it make us wanna stay in this timeline forever. *Aku Aku: We got things to do back home. Second of all, we're about to go to another dimension in a few days. *Coco: We'll better tell Crunch about this. *Crash: Un...wha? *Coco: Crunch, stop. The portal is ready to go! *Crunch: Whoa! Baby T. stop! *Baby T.: Wha! *bump to the rock* *Crunch: Whoa! *bump to a tree* *Baby Crash and Baby Coco: *cry* *Crash: Uh oh. *Coco: Don't cry. It's just a little bump. *Baby T.: Uh. *Crunch: Excuse me, me and Baby T. were having a fun time running around the loop. *Baby T.: Rawr. *Aku Aku: Yeah, but we gotta go back in our timeline. *Coco: Oh wel, i'm going to miss these babies. *Baby Crash and Baby Coco: Aww. *Coco: Don't be sad. We'll come back someday. *Aku Aku: We gotta get going. The portal is all open up to the present. *Crunch: Goodbye my friends. Early to catch the real-world. *Crash: Woo hoo! *jump in the portal* *Coco: See ya. *jump in the portal* *Crunch: Wait up guys. *jump in the portal* *Aku Aku: Stay safe my babies. *fly to the portal* *Baby T.: Ah. (Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku return to the Wumpa Islands as they return to their home) *Aku Aku: Home sweet home. *Coco: It's good to be back. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: Fresh air inside. *Coco: *open the door* (Inside of the house in the living room) *Crash: Ah. *jump on the bed* *Polar: *run to the living room* *Coco: Polar, do you miss us? *Polar: Raw. *Coco: I know you do. *Pura: *cuddle on Coco* *Coco: Pura. *Pura: Meow. *Crunch: It's good to be back. *Crash: Yippie. *Aku Aku: You pets are really hungry. Let me set up your bowls. *Polar: *run to the bowl* *Pura: *walk to the bowl* *Aku Aku: Take it easy. I can handle on meditating on certain things. *float a food bag and a bowl together* *Coco: You're a pretty great mastermind. *Aku Aku: Master of everything. *Coco: Just pour it out. *Aku Aku: *use his powers to pour food on the bowl and place them on the floor* Food is served. *Polar and Pura: *eat the food on their bowls* *Coco: Just exhausted to eat their own food. *Crunch: Good pals of friendship. *Crash: Ya ha. *???: *knock on the door* *Crunch: Who's knocking on the door? Come on, we just got back from the past. *Crash: Hmm. *Crunch: Don't even think about it Crash. *Crash: *open the door* *Tawna: Heya! *Crunch: Ladies? What are you doing here? *Tawna: We're just here to visit. *Coco: Come in. You're free to welcome inside. *Tawna: Girls, we got a place to stay. *Megumi: Oh. *Ami: I like this one. *Isabella: Just a little timing. *Liz: Now I'll make every front page! *Megumi: I never been to a house like this before. *Coco: Welcome aboard. Do you girls need anything to drink or eat? *Megumi: I want a smoothie. *Liz: I'll have anything but seafood. *Coco: What? You guys can't eat our food when you're guests in the house. *Liz: We're sorry about that. *Tawna: How is racing back in time? *Crunch: It was bonkers. Me and Crash were jumping all the way to the edge where we met the giant chicken on the nest. *Liz: One of them has a armadillo? *Crunch: There's no armadillo in the time of the dinosaurs. *Liz: Darn those armadillos. One of them is going to roast a boar for dinner. *Megumi: Check your mirrors next time. *Crunch: Are you trying to pull my leg? *Megumi: Nah. We're just playing. *Crash: He he he. *Tawna: Anyone want a photo shoot together? *Crash: Ya ha. *Coco: I'll say yes. *Tawna: Everyone stay close. *Coco: Polar, Pura, come here. *Polar and Pura: *walk to Coco* *Coco: Stay on the middle. *Crunch: Get ready boys and girls. Our picture will be taken in 3, 2, 1! MORE TO COME Trivia *This story is based on the Spyro and Friends Grand Prix for the Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled event for September 2019. *The crossover is made to mark the 23rd anniversary of Crash Bandicoot and the 21st anniversary of Spyro the Dragon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff